Sun Cream
by SalamanderLights
Summary: ONESHOT. Ideas to Good Homes - Twin Exchange. "This was Hermione and Remus, in her kitchen, without their clothes. It was like some adult game of Cluedo!"


Owner: Jack of the North

Idea: **Hermione is sick of hiding her relationship with Remus so, with Ginny's help, she sets up a situation where they're going to get caught in the act.**

Adopted by: SalamanderLights

Disclaimer - JK owns all.

Molly Weasley sighed as she surveyed her surroundings. It wasn't raining, it should have been, but that's British weather for you. As a matter of fact the sun was shining, highlighting the reds and oranges that were taking over the leaves of surrounding trees as autumn set in.

All of her children were now out of school, Ginny having graduated with flying colours just that July. Colours not as bright as Hermione's, but still, she was _so_ proud.

Looking around she did another quick head count of everyone in and around the pond at the bottom of The Burrow; you could never be too careful when around water.

Fleur was still lying daintily on her blanket, soaking up the unexpected sunshine. Bill and Charlie remained neck deep in the water, throwing a beach ball between them. Dumbledore and Minerva lingered in their deckchairs, watching over the crowd. Harry, Ron and Arthur were playing with baby Victoire in the shallow end of the water; they had tried to take the girl deeper, but both she and Fleur thoroughly shot down that idea. Severus and Percy persisted on sitting in the shade of the malting trees, both reading.

Fred and George, she knew, would currently be sneaking through the trees behind Percy with an arm full each of water balloons. There was no stopping them.

That left three people missing.

Where in heaven were Hermione, Ginny and Remus?

Panicking, she scanned the water before turning around at footsteps behind her. There was her daughter, walking across the lawn with slightly flushed cheeks and a slight smirk; she even held a glint of amusement in her eyes.

"Ginerva" Molly scolded lightly "where the devil have you been, I thought you had gone under the water! And where are Remus and Hermione?"

"Don't worry mum, Hermione and Remus went inside for a while" the redhead smiled "and I was looking for the sun cream – what with our pale complexion – but I couldn't find it. Could you have a look?"

"It's under the sink isn't it?"

"I couldn't see it" Ginny replied, smirk widening when her mother moved off towards the house.

Molly moved into the shade under the porch, hand poised on the knob of the kitchen door, in her quest for the sun cream. Pushing the door open, a barrage of sounds hit her eardrums; sounds that she was very familiar with, what with having seven children.

Someone, well someone's, were having sex. And judging by the light scraping sound, on a wooden surface. Roughly at that.

She had told Bill and Fleur to confine such activities to their room. But, they were both outside anyway? So who-?

She pushed the door open, a faint 'oh my' falling from her lips before she could stop it. She didn't know Remus was that muscular? And Hermione, when did she grow up? Wait, what? This was Hermione and Remus, in her kitchen, without their clothes. It was like some adult game of Cluedo!

Well it was about time they both found someone, she shrugged, slowly retreating back outside as Remus bit down on Hermione's shoulder causing the girl – no, woman – to practically growl. From what she could tell, that only spurred the man on more. Her poor table was going to break at this rate.

Walking back into the rays of light gracing her garden, Molly strolled back over to the pond with a small smile adorning her face. She liked seeing people who were so obviously in love. It soothed her soul.

"Did you find the sun cream mum?" Ginny called as she approached the water's edge.

"No" she replied cordially, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she thought back to the scene in her kitchen. Oh that pair. At least they placed silencing charms. Merlin knew Arthur and she had forgotten every now and then, they had even been walked in on a few times themselves in their youth.

"Did you happen across Remus and Hermione?" Harry asked curiously, looking up from the rubber duck Arthur was showing to Victoire; after he had found out its use from Harry, that is. "They've been missing for a while now."

"They're probably reading mate" Ron chuckled.

"They're not reading" she replied, looking her youngest son in the eye.

"I wonder what they could be doing then?" Ginny piped up, mirth lacing every word she spoke. Molly looked at her youngest child and the pure delight shinning on her face. 'It would appear' she though 'that Ginny knew about this.'

"They're having sex on my kitchen table" Molly deadpanned.

At least that explained why Ginny wanted her to find some sun cream, she _wanted_ her to discover the passionate couple. And to do it in such a public place, _they_ obviously wanted to be discovered! It was certainly a bold way to reveal a relationship, she couldn't deny that. Damn she should've realised that she was being set up.

Why did they even _need_ sun cream anyway? They were magical, they had spells for that.


End file.
